Why the Most Ill Suited Match is the Perfect One
by Peony-flower
Summary: Gintoki leaves Tsukuyo with an awful first impression. He is rude and arrogant, they type of man Tsukuyo hates the most and refuses to date. Kagura thinks otherwise. What will happen when Kagura decides to get herself involved in the love life of these two? AU
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a Gintoki and Tsukuyo fanfiction this time! I know I should be working on some other things but the material for this couple just would not stop rolling. This story is set in an AU, similar to the 3-Z Ginpachi-sensei universe but not quite. I won't reveal the whole story, I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

><p>She didn't want a man. Correction, she didn't need man, and regardless of what others may preach to her about the benefits of finding a worthy husband, Tsukuyo preferred her single lifestyle. Jane Austin and her anti-feminist ways be damn! No woman requires a husband to function and Tsukuyo continually worked to prove this point. She was an independent woman with a bachelors degree in law, a stable job, an above average income, and a quaint house to call her own. Years of her hard work bore fruit to these accomplishments, and did she mention that this was done without a man's aid? Unbelievable right? Well according to her mother it was. Even if Tsukuyo pushed her nose to stone more than humanly possible, her traditionalist mother would still refuse to accept the notion that her precious baby girl could both live and support herself alone. It was a ludicrous idea. And with every possibility, Tsukuyo's dearest mother- one she truly did love like any child for their parents even with their flaws- without fail, would mention marriage in one way or another. Be it the " you're no longer a young flower anymore" conversation starter and ender, or the " I'm only looking out for your wellbeing" lecture, Tsukuyo, reluctantly, had heard them all. Now looking back on it, thought, she rather have her mother lecture her about the importance of a husband then the current predicament she was in. At the very least Tsukuyo had the option of tuning out her mother's soothing yet vexing voice. Not here though.<p>

Tsukuyo frowned as she fidgeted in her kimono, the fabric foreign to her skin. So use to the loose fitting comfort of her office clothes, the formality of the kimono clashed greatly with her personality and if Tsukuyo had a choice, she would have ripped those goddamn annoying layers away and thrown them in a furnace to burn. Extreme? Well yes it was a bit extreme to want to treat an innocent kimono in such a manner, but at the moment Tsukuyo's mind was occupied with other pressing matters, the biggest being the Omai she current was forced to sit through.

* * *

><p>The blond impatiently tapped her fingers against the low lying table, her partner was late, twenty minutes late to be exact, not that she was counting every second that is. Tsukuyo released a heavy sigh, how in the world did she get dragged into such an ill fortunate situation? An Omai of all things, she didn't even want to get married! But then the image of her mother popped into view, <em>damn her and her meddlesome ways. <em>She cursed under her breath, if Tsukuyo did not love her mother half as much as she did now then this Omai would have never taken place, but her mother practically dropped to her knees and begged. How could she say no to that? And being the softy that she was Tsukuyo reluctantly agreed. Assuring her mother of her attendance and staying for the entire duration were two different things though and Tsukuyo was not waiting on a man who was twenty one minutes late and counting. What a great first impression this person was leaving, but at this point Tsukuyo actually wanted the person to be two hours late so that they would never met at all. How nice would it be if that could happen? But as that thought finished the tatami door quietly slide open and in entered a stoic looking, silver haired man.

" Sorry for being late, you know stuff happens." He said in an unapologetic voice. The man took his seat across from the blond and acted as if he wasn't just strolling in twenty two minutes later than the designated time. Tsukuyo's frown deepened. She, with great certainty, disliked this man. It was going to be a long hour and thirty eight minutes, staying any longer then the obliged time was out of the question for her.

* * *

><p>The two Omai partners sat in silence, neither willing to be the first to break it. Tsukuyo studied the man's face. Handsome was a far fetch description of his lifeless face. While she held no specific qualms towards anything in particular, she did note that his eyes reminded of dead fish. She knew that it was odd to compare the eyes of a human to those of a fish but the more she stared at this intolerable silver haired man, the greater the impression those dead fish eyes imprinted upon here.<p>

"You know a picture last longer so you can stop staring at my beautiful face now."

Tsukuyo immediately turned a bright shade of red. Not only did he catch her staring, that was a given since she was not practicing any discrepancy, but he dared call her out on it. This man had no common sense, let alone any tact!

" I wasn't staring." She said with the steadiest voice she could muster. Normally she handled unpredictable situations well, that was the basis of her job anyway. A courtroom was a battleground, after all, she would not show any weakness there nor here. However, in front of this man, that iron façade she learned to build over the years, crumbled to the ground. It was because he was too unbelievable, that had to be the reason.

The silver haired man raised an eyebrow, " Whatever you say. The name is Gintoki, by the way, nice to meet you potential marriage partner."

Recovering herself the best she could, Tsukuyo wore her best poker face. " My name is Tsukuyo. And I want to let you know, off the bat, that I have no intentions of getting married. What so ever."

Gintoki stood up and flattened the wrinkles from his pants. " Well that's great, you made my life so much easier. And here I thought I would have to think of a way to gently break it to you that I am not interested. " He grabbed his coat from the ground." If you don't mind me, I have some place to be. I am a busy man."

Tsukuyo stared at him with her mouth gaping, this man was a lunatic!

" What?! You made me wait 22 minutes only to tell me that I'm not your type?!"

He sighed, " I knew letting women down would be hard. Damn that Otose, I told her so."

Tsukuyo bolted up, " Now you listen here. It's ME that's not interested in YOU." She said pointing her finger at the surprised man. " And I am going to be leaving first, you can sit here and wait like you made me do, bastard." She spat out and then stormed from the rooming. That man caused her to become fuming mad. Who did he think he was? She was the one not in the least bit interested in him, and he should have been grateful that he was even allowed to be graced in her presence. She stopped at the entrance of the Omai building and inhaled a deep breath. _Calm down_ she told herself, _you are never going to see the man again anyway_. Tsukuyo glanced backwards, not expecting anything in particular, but then she saw him in the window of their second floor room. Their eyes locked for a second. She scrunched her face in a scowl and stuck up her middle finger at the man, then she quickly turned away. Screw his pompous ass!

* * *

><p><strong>Gintoki is quite a charmer isn't he? I hope you guys liked that first chapter. I don't plan for this to be too ridiculously and assuming that its a romance story you readers can predict how this may end, should I add a tragic plot twist? I'm kidding, or am I? I hope you guys enjoyed anyway!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry if the first chapter of this story mislead a lot of you. The tone and flow of this chapter reflects the tone I will be using in subsequent chapters. Also, some of you readers asked what part Kagura would play, well you'll find out very soon. This chapter should both answer some confusing and hint at the path the story is going to flow. Enjoy! Also, I was just looking through this story and I just realized now that I had posted the wrong story by accident. WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME! Well its mostly my fault for not catching the mistake until now, in lieu of this incident I promise that chapter 3 will be posted by at least tomorrow.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

><p>A week quickly passed since Tsukuyo's first encounter with that deplorable man. The taste of his name on her tongue evoked nausea and the mere thought of his apathetic face caused her blood to boil. Her grip on the pencil she held tightened, causing it to snap. Tsukuyo watched as the remnants of the innocent pencil fell to the desk. She grabbed another pencil and began her never-ending load of paper work once more but her mind continued to wander. Tsukuyo continued to think of the words that the vile creature known as Gintoki spoke, and in turn she grew angrier and less focus. Productivity escaped her, her mind churned with thoughts of revenge and comebacks instead of the legal terms she needed to fill out the claim report. She needed a break, and a punching bag. There was some steam that Tsukuyo needed to let out, mainly in the form of pulverizing a 200 pound bag and imagining that it was a certain silver haired man. She grabbed her blazer hanging from the chair and left the office early. The secretaries gave her a courteous nod, but the surprise in their faces were still evident. Their workaholic boss never left early, she barely left at the normal time, everyday she did overtime, but today was different. The two secretaries exchanged glances between each other. Something happened and their intuition told them it was a man.<p>

* * *

><p>Gintoki let out a loud yawn as he reclined in his chair. He glanced around to see if any of the elder teachers were nearby, they would have scolded him for his unprofessional behavior. The lounge was empty except for himself, Gintoki grinned to himself, just the way he liked it. Gintoki lowered his head on the desk, the drowsiness of a long day lulling him to sleep. His eyelids felt heavy and with each passing second Gintoki felt the sleep coming upon him. His mind went blank for a moment but then his whole body shook with a force greater than a earthquake. He snapped his head upwards, mumbling "I'm awake sir, I'm awake, just closing my eyes for a bit was all."<p>

He expected to hear the Vice Principle drone on about how he was violating some stupid made up rule but instead it was the voice of a young female.

"Gin-chan stop sleeping on the job! You're wasting everyone's taxes!"

Gintoki quickly lowered his head back to the desk, " Its only you Kagura." He said as the teenage girl continued to watch him with a pout. " And its Gintoki-sensei to you."

"Shut up Gin-chan, stop acting like you actually have authority, its not funny anymore." Gintoki turned his head to face her.

" I really should give you a detention for that mouth of your but…."

"You cant be bothered." She answered, " I know, you have to get home to your JUMP. Your never going to get married at this rate Gin-chan."

He scoffed, " I could say the same Kagura. Your stomach is endless, your tongue is too sharp and you're violent. No one likes violent women." He frowned to himself as the imagine of that blond woman popped into his head. Tsukuyo was it? Even with the briefness of their first meeting, he had a lasting impression of her in his mind- crazy and violent. That was the reason he remembered her name, what other reason could it be? He did not like violent women, they tended to emotional baggage-previously abusive relationships, mama issues, he could keep going. Gintoki barely tolerated normal women as it was, violent women overwhelmed him especially, but she seemed different.

" I should report you for harassing a student, but the great me will forgive you this once. And I'm at least young." She said smugly. He blinked, forcing his wandering thoughts to focus.

"Wait a couple of years, Kagura. Time catches up with you a lot faster than you would think. So why are you here bothering me anyway? It should be a study block for you."

She held out the flyer she previously hid behind her back. " I have a kendo match this Saturday, you promised to come to my first match, remember, REMEMBER?"

Gintoki shrunk back in his chair, he actually did not remember but he was also not in the mood to have to deal with Kagura's tantrum. " Of course I remember." He lied. " This Saturday? I'll be there, okay."

Kagura narrowed her eyes at him, " You better, Gin-chan. If you're not then I will be very upset and you know how that ended last time."

He remembered alright. His life at school had been hell for three straight weeks. Prank after prank he was the victim of, and Kagura questioned why he had no authority. It was all her fault! He sighed. " Yeah, I'll definitely be there, don't worry your pretty little head over it." She gave him a smiled before leaving the teacher's lounge. Gintoki had better things to do on a Saturday then attend a Kendo match, like reading JUMP and drinking strawberry milk, but he promised her and the only thing his worthless self was good for was a promise. How bad could it be? After all, it was just a simple kendo match, right?

* * *

><p>It was suppose to be a nice, quiet Saturday afternoon. Tsukuyo promised the daughter of her colleague that she would attend her first Kendo match. She adored Kagura. Umibozu's daughter burst with energy and the spunk every female should have. Kagura spoke her mind without restraint and acted against the gender stereotypes set by society. She reminded Tsukuyo of her younger days. While she had been infinitely more rebellious, Kagura still reminded her of her own refusal to conform and act like the fragile doll men thought women were . Tsukuyo may hold a soft spot for Kagura, but at the moment she debated fleeing the scene like a wanted criminal. It was too late though, Kagura already noticed her and she hesitantly waved back. Damn her sense of moral obligation! It would be the death of her! She continued to stare at the wall in front of her, afraid to potentially make eye contact with the silver haired man sitting a few inches away. Picking this spot out of the hundreds of vacant seats in the gymnasium, she had some bad luck alright. Maybe he wouldn't remember her, they had only spoken for a course of five minutes anyway. There was still a chance of him not remembering the face of the woman who both swore and flipped him off. She face palmed herself, who was she kidding? She did stick up the middle finger at him after all, Tsukuyo should have displayed some restraint in those last few seconds of their…eventful encounter. As she continued mumbling a string of profanity under her breath, Gintoki nervously looked ahead. Who would have thought that he would encounter this violent woman again? Definitely not him. If he knew their paths would cross, then he would have avoided this event at all cost. Never before had he meet one of the Omai partners that he deliberately scared away. Most of them simply left upset and mostly frustrated that he wasted their time in their avid search of a marriage partner. It was all Otose's fault, the damn old lady needed to mind her own business. If he wanted a wife he could find one, it was just that he wanted to enjoy his bachelorhood while he still had some youth left in him. This obviously did not float well with Otose. She called it a bullshit excuse, which it kind of was, and set him on as many Omais as she could. But he had the last laugh in the end. Gintoki deliberately came late to every one of them and acted like an even bigger inconsiderate jerk then he was. By exaggerating his natural personality a bit, he scared all the ladies off, and while this should not have been a thing to relic in, Gintoki was happy they left. This woman was different. She was the first to blow her top on him, and Gintoki felt scared for his manhood in those brief minutes. Her murderous intent oozed from every pore, perhaps he had gone too far this time. That was why when she stormed out, he peaked outside the window to casually check up on her. He would have never guess that she would flip him off before stomping away. In a state of both fear and fascination, Gintoki promised he would both never forget the woman or see her again. Well that was his luck for him since she sat inches away. He prayed to himself, just in case she still wanted to kill him, just in case.<p>

* * *

><p>The Kendo match proceeded rather uneventfully. Kagura dominated all her opponents, as expected of a girl who has the strength of ten men. But then the match entered the finals and the opponent Kagura was itching to fight finally appeared, her self-proclaimed rival, Okita Sougo. They both fought splendidly. The audience stunned into silence by the tension of the match. One moment it swayed for Kagura's win while the other Okita showed his upper hand. Kagura clearly possessed the strength to bulldoze her path to victory, but ultimately the years of Kendo skill displayed by Okita won the match. Kagura reluctantly shook the victor's hand even though all she wanted to do was beat the smug look off his face. She stormed away, furious at her own incapability.<p>

Kagura automatically ran into the embrace of her favorite Tsukuyo nee-chan, also commonly referred to as Tsukky by her. The blonde did her best to console the youth. Losing was a bitter thing after all.

"You did great, Kagura." She said as gently as she could.

"Well apparently not good enough to win." Came a familiar male voice. Her face quickly turned into a scowl.

"Can't you see the poor girl is devastated?! Allow her to a least heal the wounds of lost before cutting in with your inconsiderate remarks." She spat back at him.

" Have you never heard that once you fall you have to pick yourself right back up to get stronger? Kagura doesn't need the pity so stop acting all high and mighty." He retorted on tempo.

" I'm acting all high and mighty? Don't you throw that hypocrisy at me. Why don't you stop acting like a bigot and realize that rubbing salt on the wound does not make the situation better." She said, pointing her index finger at the man.

"Ohh, are we using big words now to prove a point. And like I said, this will help Kagura in the long run."

"Clearly my vocabulary is vastly superior to that of an imbecile such as yourself."

"Are you calling me stupid? " he said clearly offended.

" I will leave that up to interruption." She smugly said.

" Why you violent woman!" Gintoki shouted, " this is why no one wants to marry you."

"You're not the charmer you think you are either, bud. Don't call the kettle black before looking in the mirror."

" At least I don't flip off people I've met for the first time!"

"And at least I don't come twenty minutes late to a meeting!"

"Because no one wants to meet with a violent woman like you!" he stated matter of factly.

Tsukuyo's face grew red with anger, " Being a violent woman is better than being a tactless neanderthal. And don't think that unnaturally permy silver hairlooks good either."

Gintoki gasped, " Apologize to all the naturally silver permed men of the world!"

"Make me." she said,mouthing each word distinctly.

"Ummm, Tsukky." Called Kagura's voice. Both adults completely forgot the whole reason for their argument until they saw Kagura. " People are staring." And she was right, most of the people who had yet to leave were intently staring at the bickering pair. They anticipated a punch or two to be thrown but as both Gintoki and Tsukuyo glared down anyone who dared to continue watching, the crowd dissipated.

" Do you know each other?" Kagura must know each other or else they would not be at each others necks like cats and dogs.

"Not at all, Kagura. I do not associate myself with lesser beings such as this, thing," gesturing to Gintoki," before us." Kagura stared at Tsukuyo shocked, she had never heard this much malice come from her favorite nee-chan before.

" And I also do not associate myself with emotionally volatile women, they belong in a psychiatric ward." Kagura also stared at Gintoki in shocked. Even with her constant three weeks of pranks Gintoki had been peevish at most. But here, with Tsukuyo, he bore fangs she did not know existed. Seriously, what was up with these two?

"Ok then…." She answered, even more confused then before.

"Come on Kagura, I'll take you home." Said Tsukuyo.

" No Kagura, come with me, I'll treat you to lunch."

The teenager's eyes widen,"Really now?! Wow Gin-chan, that's so unlike you, is the sun rising in the west today?"

"If you don't to then that's fine by me, Kagura. Your Gin-chan just wanted to do something nice for you."

"Pedophile." Whispered Tsukuyo loudly enough for him to hear.

Gintoki was about to retort but Kagura cut him off.

"Well if Gin-chan is offering then I'll definitely go. Can Tsukky nee-chan come too? Please? Pretty Please Gin-chan?"

"Ho, so your Tsukky neechan, how darling." He said with a dastardly grin.

" It's Hyakka-san for you. And Kagura, I can buy you lunch, you need not accompany this lecherous man."

"Leacherous? Woah hold it there lady..." but he also was cut off by Kagura.

" But Tsukky-nee! If I don't take this golden opportunity now it will never happen again! I'll also be able to tell the others that stingy Sakata-sensei actually treated me to food! It'll be the talk of the school."

Tsukuyo raised a brow, " I never knew you were that kind of person, Sakata-sensei. The more I learn about you the more you fit the image I created, a good for nothing, lazy, bum."

" Those are some harsh words miss-holier-than-thou. Then enlighten me, what do you do?"

"She an attorney at the D.A's office, Gin-chan!"

Gintoki's face slumped in surprise but he quickly recomposed himself, " Damn you violent woman,you won this round."

The blonde smugly looked at him. She was a lawyer while he was a teacher, it oddly pleased her that her career was far greater than his. These little things in life really make a difference at a time like this.

Kagura looked from one adult to the other,"Your being weird again, Gin-chan. So can Tsukky-nee come or not?"

"Fine, the generous Gin-chan shall treat your friend here as well. From the goodness of my bottomless heart, of course."

Tsukuyo cringed, " I'll take a rain check, Kagura." But Kagura then gazed upon the blond with such pleading eyes. Oh this soft spot for Kagura would also be the death of her, " Fine." She said at last. " I'll go, but only because you wanted me to, Kagura."

Gintoki scoffed and stared at her with his dead fish eyes, " Tsundere."

Kagura sighed as the two adults engaged in another argument. These two were the polar opposites of one another but Kagura saw a tiny spark between the two. She smiled deviously; this spark would become a passionately burning flame. She needed to remember to call Soyo and tell her about operation Get them Hitched. This was going to be a busy year for the match maker Kagura.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then, that was that. I hope this chapter was not a total disaster. The dialogue got out of control very quickly but I feel that is true Gintama style. Anyways, I hoped that answered some questions and that you will stay tune for the next chapter. Just a heads up, this series will be very fast paced, in lack of better words, shit is gonna go down soon, or in at least a chapter or two soon. I hope you guys enjoyed anyway and thank you for the reviews and favorites, its these little things in life that make my day :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I promised chapter 3 so here it is! No long rant this time, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

><p>"They are perfect for each other." Kagura said as she turned her chair around to face Soyo. The heiress stopped her writing and looked up from her textbook.<p>

"Are you talking about Gintoki-sensei?" she asked. Kagura often bombarded her with gossip from throughout the school and even with her intelligence Soyo found it difficult to keep track of every detail. " Something involving your lawyer neechan, Tsukuyo-san, right?"

"Bingo!" her friend answered, " It was a match made in heaven! They are fated to be, they simply don't know it yet!"

Soyo put down her pencil and knowingly looked at Kagura, " So, what are you scheming then?"

"Scheming? Moi?" she said, feigning a hurt expression, " I would never devise a plan to set the two up or anything. And it would never in a second date that leads to love. No, I am not scheming anything, Soyo. I just want to be their cupid, is that so hard to believe?"

"Should I answer that truthfully?" She joked, earning her a light punch on the arm. Soyo laughed. " Remember when you tried playing cupid for your brother and Nobume-chan? It still makes to chuckle whenever the image of Kamui fleeing Nobume-chan's wrath appears. You did some fine work that day cupid."

"Hey! They ended up together anyway! If it wasn't for my push then neither of them would have admitted to liking one another. Heck, Kamui-nii didn't even know he was in the friendzone until I basically told him!"

" True enough." Soyo agreed, " but you didn't have to lie to Nobume and tell her that Kamui completely cast her aside for Abuto. I am actually more surprised that Nobume believed such a blatant lie."

" They had a bromance that no one could deny, okay. Abuto is the perfect wifou, I would marry the man. It's like having a maid and cook combined into one, what could you hate about that?"

" My deepest condolences to your future husband, China. He is going to have it rough with a lazy and gluttonous wife like you." Said a voice from the hallway. The girls in the class flocked to the window dividing the hallway from the room. Crowding around their prince, the teenage girls cried praises to the bishounen idol. Kagura turned away scowling. Unlike the other girls who fawned over Okita Sougo, the athletic and handsome 2rd year of Kabuchou High, Kagura hated his guts. The holier being, in the eyes of the female population, blessed the ground he stood on with his presence. Kagura sacrilegiously spat on that supposedly blessed ground. She could not tolerate the arrogantly narcissistic ones the most.

" Did you hear a ghost, Soyo? I could have sworn I heard a shrilled pubescent male voice."

" Losing still has you bitter, huh. I didn't think you would be such a sore loser, but what else should I have expected from a brute like you?"

Kagura spun around in her chair, now facing the school idol. " Those are fight words right there." She said as she leered at him.

" I was never on to back down from a fight anyway, China. Come at me."

She jumped out of her seat and pointed her finger at the infuriating man, " You asked for it! Don't go complaining to me when all your ribs are broken!"

The Okita fan club members menacingly glared at her. How dare this girl threaten their lovely Okita-san? But Kagura had an infamous reputation at the school. Besides the well known fact of Gintoki-sensei being a lazy bum, it was also widely known that Kagura's combat strength was unparalleled.

" Well hurry up China, or are you all bark and no bite?" Okita said with a smirk.

"You sadist! I'll wipe that smirk off your face once and for all!"

Soyo rolled her eyes as she passively watched the whole ordeal unfold. Kagura harped about playing cupid for other couples and yet she could not admit her own feelings. It was obvious, to Soyo and their close acquantiances anyway, that Okita clearly favored the younger Yato sister. And how much more obvious was it that he went out of his way to visit the secluded 2-F classroom everyday just to see Kagura. Soyo sighed, maybe instead of focusing on Gintoki-sensei's relationship she should focus on her own budding romance. Speak of the devil though. Soyo saw the familiar permy silver hair coming down the hallway.

" Oiii, Kagura! I don't know what commotion you're making but stop it this instant!"

" But I haven't done anything, Gin-chan. It's the sadist who is provoking me!" she said with a pout.

Gintoki banged his books on her head, " I don't want to hear any excuses. Quickly apologize to Souichouro-kun so that we can get the lesson started."

"It's Sougo, Danna."

"And its Gintoki-sensei, Souichoro. Now get moving back to your own class before I give you detention, same applies to you, Kagura."

"You're still angry from this weekend, aren't you? Stop acting like you didn't enjoy the lunch with Tsukky-nee though, Gin-chan."

"It's Gintoki-sensei to you! And of course I did not enjoy sharing a meal with that violent woman. I was scared she might castrate me at any moment."

Kagura turned her head to the left, " Whatever you say Gin-chan. And Tsukky-nee said she was thankful too."

" I thought your old man taught you not to lie. The violent woman does not know the meaning of the word thankful."

" She said she'll treat you to dinner next time, too. But I guess that won't happen anymore. She would have taken you to a super fancy restaurant too, the D.A's office has a lot of connection."

"Oii, hold on a second. This is obviously a lie, right? The violent woman wouldn't offer to repay me by taking out to dinner, would she?"

"Tsukky-nee said she would."

Soyo watched as Kagura continued acting out her part. She had to admit, Kagura was a good actress. Gintoki believed her for now and somehow Kagura would deceive Tsukuyo-san into attending this dinner. Although angelic looking, Kagura was incredibly cunning and almost manipulative, the girl got results when she wanted them. Now Soyo could only guess if this operation Get them Hitch of Kagura's would end disastrously or with matrimony. Time would tell.

999

Tsukuyo impatiently tapped her black Christian Louboutin heels on the marble flooring. She glanced at her watch for the third time. How long did it take for one stupid elevator to arrive? Already five minutes late, Tsukuyo frantically thought of an excuse. She let out an exasperated sigh, the elevator finally arrived. She pressed the button for the 45th floor, the top floor of this building and the location of her "date".

99

Tsukuyo quickly exited the elevator and headed for the reception. " I have a reservation for two, it should be under Hyakka." The brunette scanned her list.

She gestured to the left, " The other has already arrived, it's the table at the corner." she said jovially.  
>"Thank you." Tsukuyo answered with a nod. The aromas of gourmet food and aged wine engulfed her immediately. Surely her date was anticipating the meal already.<p>

_Table at the corner_, she repeated to herself. Tsukuyo only saw one table at the end of the corner but a silver haired man was sitting there in place of a vermillion haired girl. _No, it couldn't be him, right? _As she closed her distance, Tsukuyo's becoming increasingly certain that this silver haired man intruding at her table was the silver haired, good for nothing, lazy bum of a teacher Gintoki. She walked to her seat and turned around to be greeted by those dead fish eyes.

The blonde sighed, " Why are you here, bum? And where's Kagura? We promised to meet at 7."

"Don't know where she is, probably at home playing her Otome games." He said while nibbling a breadstick, " And I'm here to eat obviously. Want some?" Gintoki said, lifting up the basket of garlic seasoned breadsticks to her. " They're delish."

"I don't want any bread sticks, okay? I just want to know why you're here and not Kagura?"

Gintoki shrugged, " Kagura said to come so I did. The girl probably got into her head the idea of use dating so now she's trying to play cupid. Same thing happened last year with her brother and some girl from the same class. Kagura spent a solid month trying to set them up. It was hilarious …" Tsukuyo glared at him menacingly. His grin immediately disappeared,"…or not. At least sit down, you're giving me anxiety."

Tsukuyo sighed for the hundredth time that day, " Fine." She said in defeat. The waiter promptly came over to fill her glass, asking her if she was ready to order. Passively she agreed to anything the waiter suggested. "So basically your saying that Kagura isn't coming and that this was one of her ploys to somehow get us together?" said Tsukuyo after curtly nodding to the waiter.

Gintoki swirled the wine in his glass and nibbled on the breadsticks. " Yup." He nonchalantly answered.

Tsukuyo picked up her own half fill glass and chugged the tarty liquid until every drop was gone. She signaled for the nearby waiter to refill her glass.

"Drinking that much wine before the main course comes out will only ruin your taste buds, violent woman." Gintoki said as he watched her down the thick red liquid at a monstrous speed.

"Let them be ruined, my day has already been ruined anyway."

"Bad day? Wanna talk about it?" he asked, arms on the table and his chin resting on his folded hands.

Tsukuyo ravenously began eating her salad, " I can't even begin to explain. First my client abruptly withdrew his case from my care because he thought I did not seem capable enough and then my mother calls with another Omai meeting. Your appearance is just the icing on top, isn't it? Why did you come anyway? You knew Kagura deliberately asked us both to dinner under the pretense that she would be here and yet you still came."

He shrugged. " She said you would be paying and I never turn down a free meal, especially one at a high end joint like this. I mean look at this place." He gestured to the window view, " Is that Shibuya crossing I see? How much does a table like this go anyway? Scratch that, I don't want to know, my meagerly teacher's paycheck would never be able to afford this."

Tsukuyo sighed, " Somehow I expected no less from you. I'm not even angry, I'm too tired for that. And FYI, the D.A's office is paying for this. They like to give us these types of reservations as bonuses; I just never got to using mine. There wasn't a reason to until Kagura asked that is."

"Only for it to be me instead." Gintoki said with a grin.

"Yeah, lucky me." She grimly said. Tsukuyo held up her glass for more wine. The alcohol here was good, why waste the opportunity? Tonight she intended to drink her money's worth of vintage wine, the bill went to the office anyway.

"Look on the bright side. You can at least tell your friends that you went on a date with a dashingly handsome man. It will make all the ladies at the office jealous."

" You're quite the charmer aren't you, Gintoki? If I wasn't half as tired or half as intoxicated, I would slap that smug look off your face. Consider yourself lucky that I cannot physically maim you in my condition. Let us be civil. I just want eat our food and go home."

" Still violent as always." He said, the grin still on his face. Tsukuyo was about to retort but Gintoki pointed to the approaching waiter.

"Looks like your wish is about to come true, the main course is here. And looky there, more wine, your favorite."

Tsukuyo graciously accepted the waiters offer for a refill. This night would be unbearable if not for the constant supply of wine. Tsukuyo would contemplate the severity of her decisions later, right now she wanted to drink and eat, preferably not in the presence of this loathsome man but she would make due.

Gintoki enjoyed his luxurious meal in silence. Everything in the restaurant was over the top, including himself. He wore a nicely ironed suit, gray tie and leather dress shoes. He did not even dress this formally for work. During school he wore a simple dress shirt, beige khakis and whatever shoes he could find, but Kagura warned him beforehand that his usual attire would not suffice in such a restaurant. Quickly scanning the room before he was seated, Gintoki internally thanked Kagura for her advice. And here he had been debating whether a free meal was worth the hassle of dealing with the violent woman, one glance at the restaurant and Gintoki could not provide himself for a reason against it. As the night progress though, the list of reasons why he should have refused this dinner date exponentially grew. Setting aside the trivial details such as how he thought the waiters were a bit arrogant, the main reason why he should have just stayed home and read jump was the fully intoxicated woman before him. How many glasses of wine did she exactly drink? 6?7? He lost count after the waiter grew tired of continually filling her glass and instead set the entire bottle on the table, it was a big bottle.

As Tsukuyo reached her shaky hands to refill her glass, another hand intercepted the bottle from her reach. Groggily she looked up to see the rude man she met at the Omai. "Why are you here?!" she half shouted, " I thought I made it clear that I hated your face!" she slurred out. He did not say a word, instead, he beckoned for the waiter to bring the check and take the accursed bottle away from the drunk-out-of her mind woman. Tsukuyo incoherently grumbled about how Gintoki had no right to take away the alcohol, all of which the perm haired man ignored. In his moment of distraction Gintoki did not see Tsukuyo dive for his glass until he heard her chugging the remaining wine. And then she went out like a light, direct face to table contact. Gintoki rubbed his aching temple, he definitely should have just stayed home and read JUMP.

* * *

><p><strong>It won't take a rocket scientist to guess what happens next, right? Right? And to those with a dirty mind, your completely wrong. Stay tune for how things will progress from this point.<strong>


End file.
